


A Fortunate Misunderstanding

by Berry_N_Chill



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha Elsa, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/F, Omega Anna, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex, g!p elsa - Freeform, pretty much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_N_Chill/pseuds/Berry_N_Chill
Summary: Elsa has been avoiding her sister for days. Fed up, Anna decides to give Elsa a piece of her mind and stumbles onto an unexpected predicament, but all for the better.(ABO Universe)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooly shit I have been wanting to write this for weeks. I'm so relieved to be able to post it, ABO is something I've wanted to try out for so damn long. I apologize for the lack of postings when I said I would be hammering them out due to my absence last month, timing has not been on my side this week. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot, it was a lot of fun! Enjoy!

Anna looked down at her phone and a tiny growl rumbled in her throat. 

_ Now she’s leaving me on read? What the hell! _

The Omega was sitting in her Literature class, the last period of the day, angrily texting her sister, Elsa, if she was okay. 

The Alpha had been distant the last few weeks, and it was annoying, to say the least. 

Well… it hurt more than anything. 

Elsa was the only real family Anna had left nowadays. Their parents passed in a car accident the previous year, and their world was turned upside down. The only family they had left were their aunt and uncle, but unfortunately, they traveled for work most days of the year and only stopped to check in on Elsa and Anna maybe once a month. They offered for the girls to move into their home, but Elsa refused; she wanted Anna to finish out her last year of high school with her friends, and due to a sizable inheritance, and life insurance money, they were more than capable of living on their own. 

Still, Kai and Gertrude helped out when they could, making sure they had everything they needed before work whisked them away again. 

With just the two of them living together, Anna and Elsa grew closer than ever, much to the former’s delight. Since Elsa was an Alpha, she took different classes than Anna, and the blonde often had different responsibilities, so it was tricky for them to bond over certain things. Yet, Elsa really made an effort to strengthen their relationship, and Anna couldn’t be any more grateful. 

That’s why it hurt so much that Elsa was avoiding her. She had grown so accustomed to the Alpha’s attention, she craved it even. Being the bubbly Omega she was, she adored her sister, practically worshipped her. So why was the blonde being so distant as of late?

Anna had barely gotten a word out of the older girl, and Elsa practically barricaded herself in her room and wouldn’t come out until Anna left. Yesterday the Omega knocked on the door and asked if she wanted something to eat, and the Alpha snapped at her through the door, telling the redhead to go away and leave her alone. As stubborn as Anna can be, she was still an Omega, and Elsa’s Alpha authority was enough to make her tuck her tail between her legs and runoff. 

It surprised Anna, usually, Elsa’s Alpha presence never worked on her, most likely to them being sisters, but lately, Anna has found herself incapable of ignoring her authority. The Omega had been texting Elsa all day, and the blonde was still leaving her on read. Anna sighed and tucked her phone back into her pocket, giving up on the matter. 

The bell snapped her out of her disappointment, and she scrambled to get out of the class as quickly as she could. Darting through the hallways, she made a quick break to a side exit, where she hoped Elsa would be waiting for her with her ride home. 

“Anna, wait up!” The Omega stopped dead in her tracks and groaned. She turned around to see her friend Kristoff running to catch up with her. Resisting the urge to just walk through the door, she turned her body to face the big blonde and put on a half-assed smile. 

“Hey Kriss, what’s up?” The Omega wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. The boy coming towards her was an Alpha - somehow. They were decent friends and often chatted in class, but that’s all Anna though it was. Until he asked her out a few months ago. The Omega politely declined, but it must have come off as a, ‘not yet’ type of no because he tried again a week ago. Luckily she was able to bolt away quickly due to her heat cycle approaching steadfast. 

Kristoff is a nice guy and all, but he’s not a real authoritative Alpha, and Anna just didn’t see herself clicking with him in any romantic way. The last time he asked her out, she let him know that it wasn’t going to happen, but he was still making googly eyes at her. 

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie tonight! I got discounts on tickets for two, and everyone else is busy-”

_ Bulllllshit _

“And before you ask, no it’s not a date-”

_ Uh-huh sure it isn’t _

“Just two friends hanging!”

If they actually possessed tails, she believed his would be wagging uncontrollably right now. The Omega knew all too well if Kristoff was actually capable, he could probably use his Alpha presence to swing her over to a yes, but it was incredibly easy for Anna to decline. 

“I’m sorry Kriss, I can’t tonight, Elsa isn’t feeling well, and I have to watch out for her so she doesn’t get worse.”

_ Not a total lie, right? _

Now if they had real wolf ears on top of their heads, the blonde’s would have drooped considerably at this. Kristoff hid his disappointment well and patted Anna’s right shoulder awkwardly to brush it off. 

“No problem, I hope she feels better.” And with that, he turned and scurried off. 

_ Ugh, why can’t he just take a friggin hint!? _

Anna exhaled and turned to the door, walking through to the outside. Much to her disappointment, it was raining and Elsa was nowhere to be found. 

“Oh, you have got to be joking right now!” Anna growled. The redhead contemplated calling her sister, but realistically she knew Elsa wouldn’t answer. Anna shook in frustration and pulled her hood over her head and walked in the direction of home, ready to set the Alpha straight. 

* * *

Anna slammed the door to her home shut and dropped her backpack off at the door. She was drenched from the coming storm, the wind practically blew her away. The rain slammed against the windows, and thunder could be heard in the distance. She was just glad she got inside when she did. 

“Elsa!” Anna practically barked. No answer. “Where are you! I know you’re home the car’s in the driveway!” The Omega threw her jacket onto the floor and kicked off her wet shoes. She’d pick them up later, right now she had an ass to kick. 

Anna checked the first floor of the house, the lights were on, but no sister. The redhead whipped around and stomped over to the stairs. 

As the Omega walked to the second floor, she stopped halfway. Perking her ears up, she listened as a faint noise could be heard. It sounded like a muffled... growl? Anna felt her anger dampen, and she slowly trudged upwards. The sound got louder the closer she got, and she could tell it was coming from Elsa’s room.

Anna frowned in concern as she reached the final step. The air seemed… different. There was a scent she had never smelled before, thick and more intense as she neared the Alphas door. As she neared the white door, she took a second to inhale once more, and she shivered as the scent filled her nostrils. It felt… primal. 

Grunts could be heard from behind Elsa’s door, and Anna put an ear to it, hoping to get a better sense of what was going on. It sounded as if Elsa was pacing around the room, loud thumps occurred every so often, possibly the Alpha hitting something. 

“Elsa?” Anna said nervously, and all movements ceased. Silence filled the room and Anna briefly wondered if she had just imagined it all based on how long it took for the Alpha to reply. 

“A-Anna?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Elsa what’s wrong?” Anna looked down to see the shadow under the door growing larger, then smaller. It was as if Elsa was going to open the door, but stopped herself. 

“N-Nothing wrong, j-just go away!” The blonde’s voice was pleading, but she tried to mask it with a commanding tone. Anna felt her wolf’s tail go between her legs, but her stubborn attitude kept her from listening to her sister. 

“No Elsa, enough of this!” Anna shouted, “Tell me what’s wrong! I can help you!”

“Anna you can’t help! You have to-” Elsa cut off, and a loud groan of pain could be heard from behind the door, and that was the last straw for the Omega. 

Anna twisted the door handle and threw it open, and the scent from earlier flooded her system at max capacity. The Omega had to shut her eyes tight to regain her self-control. Her body was reacting strangely to the scent, pleasantly at that.

When the Omega’s eyes opened, she gasped at the sight in front of her. 

The Alpha’s room was dimly lit from her lamp, and various articles of torn clothing littered the floor, and there was Elsa, kneeling on the ground, facing away from Anna, one hand upon her desk, and the other clutching her waist. The blonde’s hair was cascading freely down her nude back, no shirt or bra hid her torso from the world. Only a pair of boy shorts covered her, as she stayed knelt, and panting heavily, small grunts sounding from her. 

“E-Elsa?”

Instantly the Alphas head snapped back to look at the Omega, her hair flying wildly, and her eyes… by all the gods, her eyes were no longer the majestic blue they once were. 

They were glowing red. 

Elsa had started her rut. 

Anna was speechless, logic told her to leave Elsa’s room immediately, but her instincts kept her feet locked in place. Before the Omega could even speak, Elsa sprang up, lightning-fast, she rushed over the shorter girl and pinned her against the wall, the thud of Anna’s back was powerful enough to knock down several photos from their placement. 

Anna was held by the shoulders against the wall, her eyes wide, heart racing as she stared into the eyes of her sister. Elsa wasn’t here at the moment. The Alpha was in charge now. 

Elsa panted as she stared at Anna, eyes glowing, examining the Omega’s pretty face. The frustrating look of the blonde slowly faded, curiosity and something else replacing it. 

The Alpha brought her face a single inch from the Omega’s, her mouth open, revealing her sharp canines. Anna’s heart was racing, but not out of fear. There was something about how Elsa looked at her like she was the only girl in the world, and she would do anything to have her. 

It was hitting Anna’s buttons. 

_ B-but it’s Elsa. _ Anna frantically thought. 

The Alpha leaned into Anna’s left shoulder, sniffing quickly at the Omega. Anna remained frozen, afraid of angering the taller girl. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for anything to focus her attention on to keep her cool. 

That was impossible once Elsa buried her nose into Anna’s neck, deeply inhaling her scent. Shivers shot down the Omega’s spine, she fought the urge to open her mouth and pant. The Alpha continued to run her nose up and down Anna’s neck, from her jawline to her shoulder. The blonde hooked a finger in the neckline of the redhead’s shirt, pulling it off her shoulder so she wouldn’t be interrupted by the fabric. 

Anna was shaking, so many feelings popping in her head, she didn’t know what to do, it was driving her crazy! The Alpha started to rub her cheek along Anna’s shoulder and neck, brushing the tip of her nose along the freckled skin to continue to drink in her scent. 

_ Oh gods, she’s scent marking me! _

The thought of this should have raised red flags in her mind, but all Anna could do was give the tiniest smile and rub her head against Elsa’s. She knew she shouldn’t, whether this was her sister or not, it was purely instinctual as an Omega. It seemed to calm the Alpha, who instead of growing angry the Omega wasn’t letting her show her superiority, she kept scent marking her. 

The Alpha began to move her head over to Anna’s right shoulder, leaving a wet feeling on the other side of Anna’s neck. Elsa had been drooling on Anna’s skin, and the redhead was none-the-wiser about it. 

The Alpha continued her ministrations until she paused, and a low growl escaped her mouth. She gave quick sniffs at Anna’s shirt, the same place Kristoff laid his hand earlier. Even though Anna walked through all the rain, his scent was still faint on the Omega, and anger coursed through the Alphas veins. 

Anna knew Elsa was already protective of her little sister, but an Alpha in its rut was damn territorial. The blonde’s grip on Anna’s shoulders tightened, and she furiously rubbed her face along the spot Kristoff’s hand was, erasing his scent from Anna forever. 

No Alpha would touch this Omega. 

_ Her  _ Omega. 

Anna was growing dazed by the scent-marking, it felt so damn good, and there was no denying it. What snapped her out, was Elsa’s warm tongue running up and down her neck. Anna bit her lip and stifled a moan at the feeling. 

While the blonde was busy ravishing the girl’s neck, Anna found herself and her wolf were growing more and more comfortable with this, loving it even. 

And she could feel how much the Alpha was loving it by something rubbing against her leg. The blonde was grinding herself on the Omega. Anna felt her wolf submitting to the idea of letting the Alpha have her way, and soft ‘please’ escaped her lips. 

The Alpha immediately stopped licking at Anna’s flesh and looked at her. She frowned, her red eyes filled with pure carnal desire for the Omega, and there was no mistaking how much she wanted to fuck Anna right now. The Omega yipped when she felt strong hands reach around to the back of her thighs, and roughly lift her off the ground. 

The Alpha threw the Omega on her bed like she weighed nothing. Anna wiggled on the bed, her mind racing as fast as her heart as Elsa quickly leaped on the bed, crouching over the redhead. Her pale hands started to grip Anna’s clothing, tearing it to pieces so the Omega laid stark naked for her. Anna had half a mind to cover herself up with her arms but laying bare for the Alpha, it sent pleasurable shivers down her body.

In her lustful state, Elsa must have forgotten she still had shorts on, because she tried to rub herself against Anna’s pussy, to no avail. She tilted her head in confusion and looked down to see the black shorts covering her throbbing erection. Anna looked down at this and giggled at Elsa’s confusion, who didn’t like that one bit. 

The Alpha growled and glared at the Omega, gripping her shorts by the waistband, and tearing them in two, letting her cock bounce free. Anna gulped at the size of the beast and felt her wolf whine nervously. 

Elsa, still frustrated at Anna’s amusement, gripped her little sister’s waist, flipping her over onto her belly. Anna felt like a rag-doll with Elsa, not that she was complaining. The grip on her hips was almost painful as the Alpha pulled Anna up to her knees. The redhead supported her upper body with her hands, now on all fours, she bit her lip, wondering if she could really let this happen. 

Obviously Elsa, in her state of mind at the moment, didn’t really give a damn to wait for Anna to decide. 

The Alpha gripped the Omega’s hips and aligned her cock with Anna’s entrance, which had become unexpectedly wet. Anna gulped and felt a bead of sweat fall from her temple. 

Suddenly, with no hesitation, Elsa rammed herself inside of Anna. The Omega howled in pain, the feeling of Elsa penetrating her with such force she had never experienced before in her life, was too much for her to bear. Her nails dug into the sheets, tears pricked the corner of her eyes, her breathing was erratic. Her first time having sex was more painful than she ever dreamed of. 

The Alpha inside of her grunted and stayed still for only a few moments until she started pulling herself out. Elsa was so damn big, Anna felt her inner walls not only ache, but clench at the extra space left from Elsa pulling out. The blonde grunted again before thrusting herself back inside of the Omega, this time quicker than before. Anna whimpered as her cunt still hurt, but she realized she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Elsa filling her so much. 

The Alpha growled and started thrusting, in and out, over and over, each push harder than the last. The Omega’s body shook with each thrust, the pain was slowly ebbing away into a delightful feeling. Anna closed her eyes for a moment and really took the time to feel what Elsa was doing to her. 

How her cock pushed into her, stretching her, fucking her. As wonderful chills shook her body, Anna let out a soft moan, whining in bliss. Her wolf was panting, enjoying the ride, yipping at Anna to push against the Alpha to get more. 

Elsa’s growling continued as she hammered into her sister. Anna’s moans filled the room, egging the Alpha to fuck harder and faster. The Omega’s body flushed as she completely opened herself up to the desire she had for her sister. 

For  _ her _ Alpha. 

As the blonde continued to rut her sister, Anna realized she was on the brink of her first orgasm, but something was keeping her from tumbling over the edge. In between one of Elsa’s thrusts, Anna felt a small, barely noticeable hesitation from the Alpha. 

The redhead craned her neck to look back at the blonde, and she let out a gasp. Elsa’s eyes no longer grew red but were reverted back to a glowing blue, Elsa had regained control. The Alpha was looking down at Anna’s ass before looking up to make eye contact with her sister. 

At that moment, a brief flash of fear and regret fell over her eyes. But the desire she had for the Omega still heavily influenced her gaze. The good person in Elsa was sure to pull herself out, try to regain control of the beast inside of her, and apologize to Anna for everything. 

The Omega didn’t want that. 

Anna reached back with one hand, placing it over Elsa’s which rested on her hip. The Omega looked her dead in the eye, nodded her head, signaling for the Alpha to continue. Elsa stared wide-eyed at her sister, a small smile flashing her lips, and she continued her previous pace. The blonde leaned forward, locked eyes with her lover, and whimpered. 

“A-Anna!”

The Omega grinned and leaned back as far as she could without losing balance. Elsa met her halfway, and their lips connected in a heated kiss. The Omega’s eyes rolled into the back of her head because everything, the kiss, the sex, it just felt so  _ right. _

There was only one way to go about this now. 

Anna let go of Elsa’s lips, and she whined, her urge to cum was overpowering now. 

“E-Elsa… bite me. Mark me - make me yours… _ please.” _

Elsa’s eyes bulged out of her head. Anna wanted her to mark her as her mate, and action that was irreversible and would bind them together for life. 

Elsa’s eyes began to flicker, the blue fading away, red taking place again. The Alpha side of her was regaining control, and a wolfish grin formed. 

Anna snapped her head forward, and leaned her neck to the side, giving Elsa better access to her flesh. She felt warm breath on her skin, soon the feel of Elsa’s sharp teeth rested on the muscle between her neck and shoulder. 

The Alpha took so long, Anna was afraid she was having second thoughts, even in the state of her rut. That was until the feeling of those sharp canines piercing her skin caused Anna to throw her head back and howl louder than ever before. 

Anna’s body thrashed and convulsed, her cunt clenched Elsa’s meat, and in a white flash, she fell into orgasmic heaven. The Alpha let go of Anna’s shoulder, and with a powerful push, she erupted her potent seed deep into the Omega’s pussy. The Alpha was snarling at the feeling, it’s feral need to mate was coming, quite literally, to a close. 

Anna’s eyes nearly went cross as she felt her sister fill her up with her seed. It was so warm and so plentiful, the thought of it alone sent Anna into another orgasm. Anna shivered, barely supporting her upper body at this point. Her elbows were wobbly, and the Omega knew she couldn’t be like this anymore. Her arms gave away, and she prepared to meet the sheets in a large flop, but a pair of strong hands held her up from the chest the moment she began to collapse. 

Still shuddering, Anna felt Elsa begin to lower their bodies to the side, resting in a spooning position. Anna’s eyes fluttered for a moment, as Elsa pressed her naked body against the Omega’s sweaty backside. The redhead tried to wiggle a bit, but a sharp pain stopped her from moving. She looked down in between her legs and gawked as she saw why she couldn’t move. Elsa had tied them together, and Anna hadn’t even felt it. How did something so big enter without her knowing? 

Silence overtook them as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“Anna?” A timid voice started. Anna smiled, Elsa was back, her rut was over now that she mated. 

“Yeah?”

“I… I’m so sor-”

“Don’t be. Really, it’s okay Elsa.”

“But I-”

“No buts.” The Omega yipped. Elsa closed her mouth, knowing better than to question her sister, even if she was an Omega. “Is this why you’ve been so distant? It was just your rut coming up?” Anna questioned. The Omega wasn’t even looking at her, and she could tell the Alpha was blushing. 

“Not… entirely.” Anna cocked an eyebrow and turned her head to look at her new lover. 

“This is my first rut since mama and papa passed away,” Elsa mumbled, “Before that, they always let me stay at the cabin up in the North Mountain, so I could ride it out without any risk. But after they died, I can’t find the key to it anywhere.” Anna nodded understandingly, she had a vague understanding of this. Their parents never told her personally, but she put two and two together last time Elsa went away for the weekend.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? I would have… I don’t know, helped out a bit better?”

_ Not that this wasn’t more than enjoyable.  _

“I… I was embarrassed because… well, I don’t usually feel the effects of my rut a week early. But… this year was different.” Elsa shyly whimpered. 

“What was different?”

“You.”

“Huh?”

Elsa buried her face in Anna’s hair and took a deep breath. “You’ve never had your heat the week before my rut before. Every month when it starts, I steer clear of your room, and it’s easy to ignore the… the scent.” Anna blushed hard, nodding her head. “But… when it started the other week, I… I was next to your door, and I took in the scent and… gods Anna, I’ve never smelled anything more amazing than that.” Elsa’s voice almost sounded regretful, but loving at the same time. “After that, I started to feel the effects of the rut and I knew it was coming up soon, and all I could think about… was you. You and all of the things I wanted to do to you.”

The Omega let out a small chuckle at this leaned to kiss Elsa on the cheek. 

“Sorry, I was supposed to burn incense to… help with the scent, I guess I forgot this month. But, it’s almost for the best.” Anna whispered. “Next time, just tell me, and we can solve the problem in no time at all,” she said with a smirk. 

Elsa chuckled and placed a hand over Anna’s belly, drawing her closer in as she lifted her upper leg over Anna’s. The Omega practically purred as she interlocked their fingers over her abdomen, snuggling against the Alpha. 

“ _ My _ Alpha. I like the sound of that,” Anna purred. Elsa smiled against the mating mark on the Omega’s shoulder, which was already beginning to heal. 

“I do as well. I love you,  _ my _ Omega.”

“I love you too.” 

Sleep soon took over their systems as there was nothing else they could do as they waited for Elsa’s knot to deflate. The Alpha just thanked her lucky stars that Anna was no longer in heat, and they had little to no chance at all of having a pup from this evening. 

Pups… huh. The thought made Elsa smile. One day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, first time for everything right? What did you think? I have some more ABO ideas on my mind I really am looking forward to writing, I can't wait to bring them to you all soon! There's so much more to dig into with this universe, I hope you'll join me for the ride! Hope you all enjoyed it, lemme know what you think, leave a like, and I'll be seeing you soon! Until next time friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm currently writing a new story, and I'm trying to get it all done at once, and see if that helps with my shitty organization skills! I'm about halfway done and didn't want to leave you all hanging with no content, so I got this idea for a quick epilogue, that I just couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy!

Anna opened her sleepy eyes to the sun shining through the curtain. She looked at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand, reading 6:47 AM. This was the first time in what seemed like forever that she actually woke up before her alarm went off. It was probably because the sleeping Alpha behind her pulled her closer while she slept. 

The Omega slowly craned her neck to look at the body next to her. Elsa laid on her side, one arm around Anna’s waist, holding her close, the other was underneath her resting head. Platinum blonde locks elegantly fell on the pillow, making Anna jealous as her hair looked like it went through a vacuum cleaner mere moments ago. The warm comforter of Elsa’s bed hid their bare bodies, legs tangled together, and the Alpha’s deflated member pressing against the Omega’s ass. 

It was Monday morning, only two full days had passed since Elsa’s rut took over her mind and body. Two days since Anna gave herself over to her sister, letting her mate and mark her as nothing else mattered in the world. It was the best night of their lives, and while the next morning left them second-guessing their predicament, they came to their senses and learned that no matter their relation, they were in love, and they would make the most out of their new life. 

Each evening and night was like the first, clothes falling apart, beds rocking wildly, howls of euphoria echoed throughout the neighborhood. They would lose all sense of self-control, and ravish each other like wild animals; biting, scratching, the Alpha rutting her Omega as if her life depended on it. 

A big part of Anna wished they could stay like this, but she knew she needed to get up to go to school. The redhead placed a gentle hand on Elsa’s wrist, hoping to carefully move it away from her waist, and slink out of the bed without waking the sleeping Alpha, much to her failure. 

The instant she began to tug at the blonde’s arm, it quickly tightened around her belly, and a soft growl rumbled in Elsa’s chest. 

“No… Stay…” The Alpha mumbled sleepily. Anna chuckled and rubbed small circles with her thumb on Elsa’s hand. 

“Elsa, I have to get ready for school.” The Omega could feel Elsa open her mouth to protest, but the groan escaping her lips proved she knew Anna was right. “Fine,” The Alpha whined. 

The arm around Anna’s waist slinked away, allowing Anna to sit up and get a good look at her mate. The big bad Alpha, for all her dominance, smiled adorably back up at her Omega, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Anna gave her a quick peck on the lips before Elsa began to sit up, untangling their legs, and raising her arms high to stretch her tight muscles. 

“You don’t have to get up, I’ll just walk-” Elsa shut her Omega up by pressing a finger to her lips. 

“Don’t even think about it. I’m not letting my beautiful sister walk to school when I’m more than capable of taking her.” 

Anna ducked her head and a rosy blush covered her cheeks. 

“Your Omega. Don’t think I’ll ever get sick of hearing you say that.” 

The blonde Alpha grinned and kissed her Omega. “Good, cause I won’t ever stop saying it.” 

Anna gave a stupid grin and climbed out of the bed, naked as day, and walked over to the bedroom door, eager to hop in the shower and freshen up. She was just about to reach for the door handle when slender hands wrapped around her body, pulling her close to Elsa’s nude front. 

“Elsa, come o-o-OHH,” Anna let out a shaky breath as the Alpha dipped her hand down south, and started rubbing ever so gently at Anna’s clit. Elsa practically purred into Anna’s shoulder, her hardening cock wedging itself between her ass cheeks. 

“E… Elsa, I gotta… get ready for school,” Anna whimpered. The Alpha let out a throaty chuckle and rubbed her cheek along the Omega’s shoulder. “A-and I know once we start, we won’t be able to stop.”

Elsa pondered this and thoughtfully hummed in Anna’s ear, “Fine, how about just a quick shower, and I’ll take you to school.” Anna bit her lip when Elsa removed her hand from her entrance, trying not to show how badly she wished for her sister to continue. 

“Just a shower, nothing else. Promise?”

“I promise.”

* * *

“Gods Elsa y-you’re - fuck! Such a l-l-liar!”

“If you didn’t tease me with that-  _ Nnn! _ That fucking perfect ass of yours…” Elsa was at a loss for words now. Anna had her front pressed against the cool wall of their shower, the Alpha, hands clenched around her hips, rutting her from behind. 

“D-don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this Anna,” Elsa growled as she gave a hard thrust into her mate. Anna let out a tip and tangled her hands in Elsa’s wet hair. 

“B-but you… oh fuck it, yes I’m enjoying it a lot! I just don’t wanna be late-”

“I’ll write you a note excusing you,” Elsa snarled, fucking the Omega at a now furious pace, trying to take her mind off of other concerns. The acoustics in the bathroom were tremendous, as each of Elsa’s grunts, and Anna’s moans rang like a song. 

The Alpha could feel the Omega’s pussy clenching, so she knew she would have to cum soon without knotting her. She wanted nothing more than to draw this out, show their love for one another all day, but she knew Anna had her studies and couldn’t completely interrupt that. If she were to knot her sister now, she would end up missing too many classes. 

The Alpha grunted and moaned as she heard her mate pant and heave, loving every single moment of this. The wolf inside of her was wanting more, to show her Omega once again who she belonged too. 

Elsa reaches her hands around to the front of Anna’s hips, and pulled upwards, lifting her feet off the ground, albeit just by a few inches. Her ass pulled slightly from the wall, Anna screamed as this new angle allowed Elsa to plow right into her sweet spot. The Omega tried to tell her Alpha to go faster but her voice was shaky and hoarse from her screaming. 

Elsa leaned her forehead on Anna’s shoulder, her mouth hovering over the scar of her mating bite. She moved her teeth to a new spot on her neck and bit hard, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make Anna tumble over the edge. 

The redhead loved it when the blonde bit her, it always gave Elsa the best reactions. The Omega locked up and groaned as her orgasm shook her muscles, locking her inner walls around Elsa’s throbbing prick, making the Alpha join in her in an intoxicating wave of pleasure. Spurts of semen filled the Omega’s pussy, signaling Elsa it was time to pull out quickly before the beast inside took over, and shoved her knot inside her sister. 

Releasing the hold on her sister, Elsa backed up to the other side of the shower, running a hand through her wet hair, panting and admiring the view. Her Omega was leaning against the wall, knees wobbling profusely as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Elsa snickered at the sight, making the smaller girl pout and huff. 

“Elsa how the fuck am I supposed to walk today?” Anna whined. 

“Sorry,” Elsa lied, “I guess you’ll just have to make due.”

“You’re mean.”

“I know, now come on, let’s get you to school.”

“Oh,  _ now  _ you’re in a hurry?”

* * *

Anna’s day was a tad different than she’s used to. 

First off, her legs were shaking constantly up until her second to last period of the day, so students looked at her weird when they saw her walking funny. 

Second, her friends were all acting very strange at first. She had absolutely no idea as to why until she finally went in the bathroom and saw a rather large, albeit faint, bite mark on her collar bone. Anna ducked her head in embarrassment and cursed under her breath to get back at Elsa fo that later tonight. 

Lastly, she hadn’t heard from Kristoff, which was very odd. Usually, he would try to talk to her during class or lunch, but the big blonde was nowhere to be found. Not that she was complaining, she was rather glad she wouldn’t have to have yet another awkward conversation with him regarding their relationship he so desperately wanted to be in. 

It was now the end of the day, Anna dodging other students as she made her way to the side exit, breathing a sigh of relief as the coast seemed clear of annoyances. 

_ Wow, for once no one’s gonna bug me before I get - oh fuck me, are you serious!? _

Kristoff was sitting on the curb, his foot tapping away at the pavement. He looked worried and scared. His head shot up and looked to Anna as she stepped out of the doorway. She was going to make a u-turn and run back inside, but he was already up and walking to her. 

“H-hey Anna,” He started, rubbing his neck. Anna tightened the grip on her pack strap and gave him another half-assed smile. 

“Heeeyy Kris, what’s um... what’s up?”

“Well, I don’t really know how to say this Anna,”

_ I swear to all the gods, if he asks me out again I’m gonna kick him right in the nuts _

“And I wouldn’t really bring this up if we weren’t such good friends,”

_ At this point, are we though? _

“But did you get a mate?”

_ Say what? _

Anna sucked in a breath and her eyes grew wide as she stared at the boy. “Do I have a - w-why would you ask that Kristoff?”

The Alphas eyes grew sorrowful, and his tail would surely be drooping right now. 

“You do, don’t you? Merida talked about how she saw a bite mark on your shoulder in the locker roo-”

“Kristoff what the hell!? So what if I do? It’s none of your business about that stuff!”

“I thought that you and I were going to-”

“Kristoff! I told you already that you and I are not happening!” Anna snapped sternly, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. He just wasn’t getting this and it was pissing the Omega off to no end. 

“B-but-”

“Is there a problem here Anna?”

Anna’s gaze snapped to look behind Kristoff, and a sigh of relief left her lips as Elsa, in all her beauty, was walking up to them, clearly not happy with the other Alpha trying to make a move on her Omega. 

“No Elsa, I believe we’re done here, let’s just go home,” Anna huffed, walking past a flabbergasted Kristoff and towards Elsa’s car. Before Elsa followed Anna, she turned to look at the male Alpha and took a step towards him. Despite the fact she was half his size, her menacing stance was enough to send a chill down Kristoff’s spine. 

“Kristoff, I’m only going to say this once, so listen carefully: Do not pursue Anna anymore. If I find out you give her any more trouble, I’m going to rip your throat out. With my teeth,” She added quickly, her eyes flashing a bright blue, to show him she was not an Alpha to screw with. 

Kristoff mumbled incoherently and ran away, tail tucked between his legs. 

Elsa smiled triumphantly and walked back to the car, and her waiting Omega. 

As she buckled herself in, Anna leaned over to plant a loving kiss on her cheek, grinning as she thanked her sister. 

“My hero.”

“You could’ve handled him yourself, he’s not a very intimidating Alpha.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Anna giggled. As they drove in the direction of home, the Omega tongued her cheek and blushed. “You know, I still have to get you back for this morning.”

The Alpha cocked an eyebrow and used her free hand to massage Anna’s leg.

“Oh really? Tell me, how do you plan on that? After all, I’m the big bad Alpha,” Elsa chuckled. 

“Yeah well, I promise you’ll be wishing you hadn’t made me late for school.”

“I hope you’re better at keeping your promises than I am.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always give Kristoff the short end of the stick x) Anyway there's a little update for you, I should be getting out some new stuff shortly, but don't quote me! Hope you all had a great Valentines day, and if you are a fellow single pringle, don't fret! Love of any kind is something to celebrate, so love friends, family, hobbies, and especially YOURSELF! I personally love all of you amazing folks, you're the greatest fans ever! Until next time!


End file.
